Raidou
Raidou (雷道, Raidō) is a Runaway Shinobi from the Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan, and the final boss of the [[Dead or Alive (game)|first Dead or Alive]]. He is the older brother of Shiden and paternal uncle to Hayate and Kasumi. A power-hungry being, he raped Shiden's wife, Ayame, which ended with her giving birth to Ayane, making the latter his daughter. He was later killed by Kasumi during the first Dead or Alive Tournament in revenge for Hayate. History Raidou was a member of the Mugen Tenshin Clan's head family. He was apparently filled with rage over the fact he would always be one step behind his younger brother Shiden, so Raidou dedicated himself to becoming the world's strongest Shinobi in order to achieve greatness beyond what Shiden possessed. Somewhere along the line, he developed an ability that allowed him to almost instantly "copy" any techniques he saw, and use it as his own. With it, he traveled and "stole" various techniques, soon surpassing the rest of his clan in strength. Raidou always had a lustful eye for Ayame, so while Shiden was away, Raidou easily overpowered Ayame and raped her. This vicious crime ended in the birth of Ayane, and Raidou being exiled from the clan. About sixteen years later, Raidou returned to the village once more, launching an assault in order to gain the clan's special technique: the Torn Sky Blast. Easily overpowering Ayane and Hayate at normal hand-to-hand combat, Hayate tried to use the Torn Sky Blast against him, despite Ayane's pleas against it. Raidou succeeded in copying the technique from Hayate, and after a short "energy duel", Raidou overpowered Hayate with it, making him crash into a tree and crippling his spine, making him slip into a coma. Dead or Alive After injuring Hayate and gaining the Torn Sky Blast, Raidou left the village once more and continued to travel the world, defeating fighters and stealing techniques; it is not known if he offically entered the Dead or Alive Tournament, but he could have in order to steal techniques from the greatest fighters in the world. Eventually, he was found by Kasumi, who had been looking for the person who crippled her brother, and was killed by her own hand as an honour killing for Hayate. Dead or Alive 4: The Devil Factor When Kasumi landed the killing blow at the first DOA tournament, everyone assumed that was the end of Raidou, the renegade Mugen Tenshin ninja. Instead, it was just a new chapter in the man's twisted life. Generally, human souls don't last long in hell before they are devoured by the denziens of the underworld. Raidou, however, defied the rule and did more than survive, he thrived. He copied the techniques of hundreds of demons, except one. Vergil. Vergil's sword techniques were beyond his abilities due to his limited human body. Beaten, but not broken, Raidou swallowed his pride and vowed to follow Vergil in exchange for power. Seeing his potential, Vergil found a way to turn the man into a full demon and implant the Demonic Elemental power of the Emerald Ice. Now with his new power, he bides his time to overthrow the only man to defeat him and go after the only woman who killed him. Character Appearance Raidou is a broad, well-built man with defined muscles, a squared jaw, and tanned skin. His hair has grayed, and his hairline is receding due to old age, but it's long enough to be pulled back into a ponytail. He also possesses facial hair shaped into sideburns, meeting into a moustache, leaving the chin bare. His clothing tends to be frayed and torn, possibly due to damage in fights or from living in rough conditions. Despite being human, Raidou has had a more demonic appearance at times, as seen in Dead or Alive and Dead or Alive: Dimensions: his skin and hair become much darker, and his eyes gain a red glow. In Dimensions, he also becomes clouded in red energy. It's unclear why this transformation occurrs, but it may be due to the uncontrollable amount of power he gains, turning him into an inhuman creature. It is also possible that his craving for power was so immense that he was willing to subject himself to the DOATEC scientist, Victor Donovan's Superhuman experimentation. Personality Raidou has an insatiable lust for power, as well as the overwhelming desire to control everything. He wants to be able to control all forms of martial arts techniques; be they physical, mental, or mystical. His desire is to be the strongest fighter, thus being able to dominate anyone and everyone, and remake the concept of martial arts into his own image. In addition to his desire for control, Raidou is obsessed with finding and gathering techniques of mystical power and adding them to his repertoire. This includes a wide variety of ninja techniques as well as other martial arts. Finally, Raidou's desire for power and his megalomania have made him into a brutal sadist. He enjoys manipulating others and likes the idea of being able to control a person's every move. By crushing the spirit and will of those weaker than himself, his mastery is confirmed. Category:Characters